The New End
by ssoniaee
Summary: A half conscious Luffy wakes up on a mysterious submarine. At first she doesn't remember what happened to her or why she is in so much pain. What will happen when she wakes up and realizes the cold hard truth of what she went through to sustain the injuries causing her so much pain and will she be able to handle it? Can the Trafalgar guy help? Fem!LuffyxLaw Fem!luxLaw Lawlu
1. Rise and shine under the sea?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters who will be mentioned in this story, they belong to Oda.**

NNNkay so I was having trouble sleeping and things just poured into my brain and I wanted to write. It's lik 5:20 A.M. Now. So yeah. But I really like the idea of Law x Fem!Luffy, so I decided, mehh why not, it's not like there are too many Fem!LuffyxLaw fics out there.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this one seeing as to how it's my first fic ever and I'm not quite sure where the plot would go and if it would follow the canon. But... yeah :) well I hope whoever reads this enjoys it :) Leave Reviews Please Lovelys 3 :D

* * *

Luffy could hear the soft sound of her feet echoing off of the walls of the hall way as she walked. Where was she? She had been asking herself the same question over and over in her head as she made her way through a seemingly endless maze of hallways. Her half unconscious mindset didn't help aid her in her effort to try and remember what happened to her before she woke up. She just remembered pain and then it all went black.

She continued her way down the hallway looking around trying to get any kind of hint as to where in the world she might be. She glanced to her left to see a porthole. Looking through it she could see nothing but a dark blue tint, so dark it was almost black, that is until a shark swam right by the window obstructing her view and startling her a bit. She thought for a second that maybe she was on a ship, but since when were ships under water deep enough to see sharks swimming around? She backed away from the window. She would have screamed out by now or made some sort of racket to try and find someone if it weren't for how tired her limbs were and how dry her throat was.

Stumbling around the hallways a bit more she started opening random doors trying to find a sign of life. At some point the opened a door that led to a bathroom. Taking a step into the room she turned and faced the mirror getting a good look at herself for the first time since she had woken up. Taking in her appearance she noticed her pitiful looking state. Her short scruffy black hair was messy, matted and tangled due to dirt and most likely days of being slept on. She was covered head to toe in bandages. Where there weren't any bandages covering her skin you could see numerous scratches that were on their way to healing. She was wearing clothes that weren't hers. A short sleeve white t shirt that was so big on her it was almost like a dress, and under that she wore s pair of baggy shorts. She went to lift up her shirt in order to inspect what other damage she had received, taking notice that her chest bindings had been removed and replaced with what she assumed to be more bandages because they were much less restricting than the bindings she constantly wore. As she grabbed the hem of the shirt to lift it up she jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the direction of the hallway.

Turning to face where the mysterious noise had come from she saw a man leaning against the door frame, he looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place his face. He was tall and thin. His short black hair barely stuck out from underneath the fluffy spotted hat he wore on his head. The dark circles around his eyes signified he most likely hadn't gotten very much sleep for quite a while. He almost had a creepy aura to him, but it's not like that would make her shy away from him. She wasn't scared. In fact she was almost drawn to the strange man staring at her from the door way.

She wasted no time in getting straight to what was on her mind.

"Where am I?" she said in a cracked voice.

Her voice was only that way because of the lack of being used, but it irritated her slightly because in her mind it made her sound a bit weaker than she'd meant to come off as. The man lifted himself from is leaning position against the door frame and took a few steps closer to her. Not going close enough to invade her personal space, but close enough to make direct eye contact with the other and responded to her.

"You're on my submarine, Mugiwara-ya."

The girl looked confused at the nickname and then a look of realization came upon her face as she reached up to her head feeling her hair in place of where her beloved straw hat should have been. The man stared at the girl as she stared to freak out looking left to right and scouring her eyes all over the place to try and identify the location of her hat. He smirked slightly understanding what she was looking for and just made a calling motion with his finger, prompting her to come along with him.

"Come Mugiwara-ya, I'll take you to your hat."

Luffy hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow the man.

As they walked she eyed the man over once again. He was attractive she thought to herself. Normally she didn't pay any mind to people appearances. She wasn't very interested in love or relationships and never had been. So why was she actually admitting to her self that she found this weird yet familiar man to be, well... attractive?

Putting aside her thoughts she came to a stop behind the man as he opened a door to reveal a room full of medical supplies, monitors and patient beds. Sitting on the side table near one of the beds was a pile of her clothes and on top of that was her hat.

That unusually wide grin that usually plastered her face returned as she rushed forward in a hurry to get to her treasure. She had forgotten about her injuries though and fell to the ground in pain as she felt a sudden jolt in her chest. She landed on her knees right before the table that held her hat. The man from before sighed as though he expected that to happen. He lifted her up and gently set her small frame down on to the bed she had landed in front of.

"You can't move so fast or you'll end up reopening your wounds Mugiwara-ya"

She just stared back at him breathing heavily under half lidded eyes. With a slight nod she agreed and then realized something. She still couldn't remember who that mysterious man was and she intended to find out.

"Eh...say... w-who... are yo-u.." she said in between ragged heavy breaths.

"You don't remember me Mugiwara-ya? hmmm...well I do suppose our first encounter was rather short. If you really don't remember me then I suppose it'd be the proper thing to tell you." He said with a slight smirk on his face. He eyed the girl with slight relief as her breathing seemed to even out and she relaxed onto her bed.

"My name is Trafalgar Law."

"Tra...aora... Traflrarg.. traf..traff..." she stuttered. Trying with all her might to pronounce his name, but failing miserably with each try. He just sighed and turned away from the girl.

"Get some rest, Mugiwara-ya, You need it after the injuries you have received."

The girl laying on the bed looked as if she wanted to protest, but gave up quickly as she was finally able to feel just how tired her body really was. She then slowly nodded and slipped her eyes shut.

Law sat beside her for a second. It was clear to him that she didn't remember the battle she had just been through. The battle she had just lost. And that she had just lost her brother. He was gone now. He started thinking that maybe she was putting up a mental block because the memories were just all too painful. With another sigh he stood himself up and turned to make his way out of the door before glancing over at her pile of clothes. In that pile of clothes were also her chest bindings. These somewhat startled Law when he first discovered them. He and the entire world (besides the straw hat crew and a few other people) had always thought the infamous Straw Hat Luffy was a male. When he went to perform surgery on the 'male' patient he was startled to find that he was hiding a pair of breasts underneath his vest.

Law didn't understand how he couldn't tell that he was actually a she.

Then again he hadn't taken a good look at her before the time she spent on his ship. Looking back now he doesn't understand how he didn't see it before. Straw hat did have a very feminine face along with a small physic. Now thinking about she was actually very pretty. He wondered to himself why she decided to keep her gender a secret. It didn't matter much to him, but he was still curious.

Taking one final look back at his patient he sighed again before walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

He walked into the galley and sat down at a table and rested his head on his hand. He turned to look at Bepo who was sitting next to him.

"I have a feeling that things are going to get very messy when Mugiwara-ya wakes up again. Make sure you are all prepared to deal with her." He stated to his crew mate in an uninterested sounding tone.

The last thing Law wanted was for the destructive young girl to go and demolish his entire ship. He could only hope for the best at this point


	2. An unexpected face in her dream?

So First off there it's much LawLu in this chapter, but there will be A LOT in the next chapter and I will also most likely change the rating for it as well. But this chapter I feel has some important thing in it for the story. and hopefully you all enjoy it :) The story is going to VERY LOOSELY stick to the canon plot. Very Loosely. so. Yeah

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters who will be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_She opened her eyes to find herself in a different place. Sitting up from her position laying down on the ground, she took a second to look around taking in her surroundings. She knew this place. She knew it all too well. This was her old hide out. The one she had built with Ace and Sabo when they were kids. The light shining through the uncovered windows made it easy to see how broken down and dusty the place had become, making it apparent that it hadn't been touched in a number of years. Getting to her feet she walked to the railing of the makeshift window and peered over. What she expected to see wasn't there. Instead of being able to see a view of the entire Goa Kingdom, the only sight that graced her eyes was a large expanse of jungle going as far as the eye could see. 'Is this a dream?' She wondered, 'well what else could it be?'. Looking down there was a clearing around the base of the tree, almost like a small meadow Her eyes wandered around the place before settling on something strange. On the edge of the meadow stood a figure with their back facing her. From the distance she was at she couldn't tell who it was, but she intended to find out._

_"Hey you down there! Who are you?! Where is this place?! And why is my hideout here?!"_

_The person she was shouting at took notice to her and turned his head slightly staring at her for a brief second before turning back around and walking into the surrounding jungle._

_"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"_

_With that Luffy proceeded to jump from her window and down to the ground. She could still see that man's shadowed outline continuing to move away from her and deeper into the jungle._

_"HEY STOP!" She shouted at him, but it made no difference. The man didn't make any move to stop. At this point Luffy was starting to get frustrated. Why was this strange man ignoring her?_

_Still intending to get her answers she chased after the man following the direction she had seen him go. She ran through the jungle for what felt like hours, but was really only about a minute. She ran until she came to another clearing in the shape of a circle, where she stopped, standing at the edge of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood the same man that she had started chasing. At this time though he was making no effort to move away from her. He just stood there with his back facing her. She was now able to get a better view of the person she had been chasing. He looked to be about the same age as Ace. He had short blond hair and was wearing a fancy looking, but dirty coat with blue shorts that were in the same condition. He was holding something in his hand that appeared to be a hat of some kind. _

_"Hey, you why did you run off like that? I only wanted to know what's going on!" Luffy said in a slightly irritated voice. _

_The man in front of her just chuckled at her words._

_"Hey! What's so funny!?" She was starting to get mad now, 'what's with this guy?'_

_That's when he turned to face her, putting his hat on his head as he turned around._

_"Ha... You never change do you Luffy?"_

_Luffy stood there an expression of shock plastered to her face as she took in just who this man standing in front of her was. His top hat now gracing his head was decorated by a pair of blue goggles and although his clothes wear fancy, they were dirty and torn in multiple places, but she would recognize them anywhere. To say that he had changed since she last saw him was an understatement. He looked very different and very grown up. Even though he appeared to be older, a childlike aura floated around him. As he looked into her eyes he could tell she was in disbelief. His face was a face she hadn't ever planned on seeing again. _

_"S...Sa...SABO?" She shuddered out, the confusion and disbelief evident in her voice._

_"Hey Luffy."_

_"S..Sabo...how..how..." She was trying to form a sentence. She couldn't understand what exactly was going on, even if this was supposedly just a dream. If it was a dream how could she have pictured Sabo all grown up? She'd only ever seen him as a kid. She could feel the tears in her eyes start to form and make their way down her soft cheeks. She couldn't tell what she was feeling at this moment. So many different emotions passed through her and she was rendered unable to speak. So she stood there crying. Sabo's facial expression turned from a playful grin to a look of guilt as he took in the fact that his beloved sworn sibling was crying. He felt so bad for everything that he had put her and Ace through. On top of that Him and Ace had both made promises to her that they couldn't keep and that made him feel even worse. He had watched the entire battle at Marineford from the sky. He know what Ace's fate had been._

_It was very difficult to manifest himself here inside her dreams, but he had to speak with her. He looked to the side tearing his gaze away from the young girl crying in front of him_

_"Luffy, I don't have much more time here to talk to you, but I wanted to let you know that we're sorry. Me and Ace are so sorry. We couldn't keep our promises to you and for that. I'm so sorry. I can't stay here much longer I have to go soon, but..." His voice was cut off by the young girl. Sabo looked back at the girl who was busy trying to wipe away her tears._

_"What do you mean Sa..." That's when she finally remembered. Up until that moment she had unconsciously been blocking the whole event from her memories. As the understanding of what happened hit her she started sobbing her body shaking violently as her sobs increased. _

_"SABO.. WHY... WHY!... I CAN'T BE ALONE... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably staring Sabo down from across the clearing they stood in. _

_"Luffy... I'm so sorry..." He could feel his heart break looking at his sister who continued to stare at him through her tears._

_"Luffy, don't give up yet. Please for me and Ace's sake, keep fighting. You WILL be great." _

_".. But Sabo... You... and Ace... you both..." Her words were interrupted by another hard sob ripping it's way through her body._

_Sabo stared at the girl hoping she would take his advise He could already feel the control he was using to stay here fade, he knew he would have to leave her again and very soon. He only hoped that he could convince her to be happy despite of all the events that occurred, but it seems he had the opposite affect. And the made him feel even worse._

_"Luffy I have to go now, but please, all I ask is that you continue on with your dreams. Please don't give up. You will become so much stronger..." _

_He could feel his control fading._

_"I have to leave you now, Luffy... Good bye. You better become a great pirate!" A sad smile gracing he lips as he started to fade._

_"NO SABO!" Luffy started running toward him with out stretched arms intending to wrap him up and keep him with her, but by the time she reached him, he was gone. She fell to her knees and let out a heart wrenching scream. _

She woke up screaming. The only thing she could think about was her brother. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have died and left her here...

He promised.

The members of the Heart Pirates stood around the girl with concerned faces. They all spoke at once trying to convince the girl to calm down and lay back down. But she wouldn't listen. Just as Law had predicted, the girl started on her rampage. Screaming and crying and yelling for her brother. Before she knew it she had lunched herself out of the submarine and into the outside world landing face first on hard ground. She looked around she was in a small clearing surrounded by fabric walls and mostly unfamiliar faces. But she didn't care about them. She needed to find Ace. She wanted to believe that what had happened to him was a dream.

She moved her body in an almost zombie like way as she moved to sit on her knees. She then pounded her fists into the ground hard.

"AAAACCCCCCEEEEEE" people tossed themselves on top of her trying to hold her down, but to no avail. She just flung them off. She looked around the clearing again, the tears she had started to cry visibly streaming down her face. She saw Jinbe standing next to that Trafal-guy that she had met earlier, but she didn't bother to speak a word to them. The only thing currently on her mind was her brother. This whole thing had to be a dream. There was no way Ace would leave her alone. No way... He had promised her.

She ran. Tearing down a section of the fabric barrier and sprinting into a Jungle. She wanted to believe that this cruel reality was a dream. There's no way it could be real. But something inside of her knew the sad truth. She just wanted to die at that moment. The only brother she had left. He was gone. And he left her alone.

* * *

Law could hear her rampage, which he could tell was slowly getting farther and farther into the Jungle of Amazon Lily. He couldn't explain why, but he felt sad for her. This was unusual for him. He never really cared about the emotions of other people before (besides maybe those of his crew-mates), so why was Mugiwara-ya any different?

Jinbe had left his company some time ago to go and search for the extremely distressed girl. He could only assume that by the way her rampage had quieted down a minute ago that he had found her and was in the process of calming her down.

Law took a deep breath and looked at the item sitting by his side and picked it up. Holding it in his hands he examined the tattered straw hat. It was old and worn, but well taken care of. Any damage that had been dealt to it was patched up by expert hands. The hat was made to last for a long time. Law took another deep breath letting his mind clear of any thoughts as he sat, watching his crew fix the wrecked submarine. The straw hat still in his hands.

* * *

K so I feel like I kinda need to explain why Sabo was in her dream and how he was there and older. In my mind in this story, when a character dies they go to their own personal "heaven" so to speak, where they can keep an eye on their loved one's if they want or interact with other souls that have passed on. They can also choose whether or not they want to age. Sabo has been keeping watch over Luffy and Ace ever since he died and he chose to age with them. When Ace died Sabo went to see his brother who was getting used to the fact that he was dead. Sabo decided that he needed to go see Luffy because of the state she had been in after Ace died right before her eyes. So yeah I hope that makes sense and explains every thing. Oh and like I said in the beginning there will be a LOT more LawLu in the next chapter. :)


	3. Law makes a decision?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece of any of the characters mentioned.**

Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter to this story. It took me like 3 tried to get it right, I kept re writing it so that's why it took a couple of days to post, I'm hoping to post chapter as often as I can. So yeah. I am also thinking about starting another fic either Acelu or Lawlu that would be an AU, but I'm not positive, so yeah :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews! :D

* * *

Jinbe approached Luffy with caution. As far away from her as he was standing, he could still feel an incredible amount of grief, sorrow and rage radiating from the girl. Any normal person would have turned tail and ran at the feeling the young girl was giving off, but Jinbe knew that if he didn't knock some sense into the girl now, the situation might take a turn for the worst.

Although he hadn't known the girl for long he felt like he had know he for years due to the stories that Ace had told him in their prison cell. He knew that the crumpled form in front of him was the shell of a person who had just risked everything to save one of the most valuable people in her entire life, only to have him die right before her very eyes. Not that Jinbe hadn't ever experience grief in his own life, but he knew that at this moment Luffy's own grief was enough to mentally destroy any strong minded man ten times over.

"Luffy-kun. You need to stop this. Ace is dea-"

"DON'T SAY THAT." The hurt and anger in her voice only further proved to Jinbe that he needed to get his point across and fast, before this meeting went down hill.

"LUFFY-KUN. You need to-" He was cut off yet again, but instead of being angry, the voice that addressed him was broken and riddled with grief.

"I know... wha..t... happened.. Jinbe." She choked out in between sobs.

"I'VE ALREADY PINCHED MY CHEEKS UNTIL THEY BLED." She said in an angrier, but still extremely sad tone.

"THAT MEANS THIS HELL CAN'T BE A DREAM. AHHHHHH WHY. WHY AM I SO WEAK. I couldn't... I couldn't... even...s-save.. A-Ace." At this point her voice had quieted down from screaming to a normal volume, but it was broken.

"After... all... h-he's done.. for me..." She was interrupted by a violent sob ripping through her body. She punched the ground with a tremendous force creating slight craters at the spots where her fists met the dirt.

"AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR ME I FAILED HIM! I COULDN'T SAVE HIM." She screamed. Her body still shook from the violent cries that exited her.  
"I'm so weak!.. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" She screamed out again quieter than the last outburst, but all of the emotion still showing in her words.

"ACEEEE!" And with that last cry she collapsed onto the ground face buried into the dirt. Still sobbing.

"I just want to die..." She said, with her face still buried in the ground. Even though her voice was muffled Jinbe still heard what she had said.  
He sighed in an aggravated and angry manner as he picked her up violently and held her against a rock by her neck.

"LUFFY-KUN. Do you think Ace would be happy to see the condition you are in? He sacrificed himself to save you and this is how you repay him? By wish death upon yourself!?" His tone was harsh, but he knew it was necessary in order to get his point across. She struggled in his grasp tears still pouring down her face as she tried to free herself from the fishman's strong hold.

"Instead of counting all of the thing's you've lost. WHY DONT YOU REMEMBER WHAT STILL REMAINS?!"

He was satisfied when he saw her eyes widen by his statement. He knew he'd succeeded in getting his point across. So with that he released his hold on her neck and she slid down the rock into a sitting position, staring down at the ground.

"I... I... I STILL HAVE MY NAKAMA!" She started crying again, but this time the tears came from a different place in her heart.

"I.. I want to see them!" She said said drawing her eyes away from the ground and smiling up at the big fishman in front of her. She started to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Jinbe was satisfied now that he knew he'd knocked the girl out of dwelling in her self pity.

She started trying to get up onto her feet, but found that she was far too weak after her rampage to move. Jinbe smiled kindly at the young girl and picked her up placing her on his back.

"Thank you, Jinbe." She whispered into his ear before she drifted off take a small nap.

Jinbe started walking back to the camp sight with the small rubber girl now clinging to his back. He let out a small chuckle when her heard snores coming from over his shoulder, indicating that the young girl had fallen asleep.

When they got back to the camp sight Jinbe walked up to Law who was sitting on the edge of the cove staring out at the sea.

Law looked up when he sensed the big fishman's presence behind him. His eyes instantly moved to the small rubber girl sleeping on the fishman's back. Law couldn't help but feel over whelmed at the girl's cute appearance. Even though she was in a rougher state than before she left, (which was only to be expected due to how violent her rampage had sounded) she looked adorable. She looked so peaceful in her sleeping form and her face held an innocence that resembled that of a small child. Jinbe didn't think anything of the doctor's gaze as he studied the girl, he only assumed that he was scanning her over for any new injuries. Jinbe didn't notice the light blush that had formed on Laws face.

Law was so distracted by the girl and the warm feeling in his stomach that he hardly noticed when Jinbe had started to talk, but when he made the connection that the fishman was trying to communicate, he instantly turned to look him in the eyes.

"... down into your submarine to rest until she's strong enough to be walking around again. I don't think she'll be causing anymore commotion, at least no more that she usually would."

Law could only guess what the first part of the fishman's statement was, but it wasn't too hard to fill in the blanks. So with that Law walked behind the giant fishman and pried the sleeping girl off Jinbe's back, carrying her bridal style, back into his submarine.

As Law walked through the hallways of his submarine he looked the girl over again this time checking for injuries. He noticed that she was still wearing the clothes he had lent her. They were covered in dirt and torn in a couple of places. He mentally made a note to never lend the girl his clothes again if this was the state they were going to end up in. Her knuckles were covered in blood, he'd have to wait until he got back into the room to check on worst of her injuries (the one located in the middle of her chest). He knew that it most likely hadn't opened up, but he still wanted to check on how it was healing.

When he got to the door that lead to the operating room he shifted the young girl in his arms so that he was holding her with only one arm as he opened the door. He walked into the room and set her down on the bed, then turned to walk back to the door and close it. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful. The way her chest slowly rose and fell in sync with her breathing. It was strange how different she was when she was asleep compared to her awake.

Law knew he needed to change her clothes again because the ones that she was wearing where in a very poor state, not only that, but the girl herself was covered in dirt. She desperately needed a bath.

He remembered the first time he had to undress her when she first came onto his sub. She was unconscious and all of his crew mates were standing around her prepping for surgery. At that point in time they had all still believed her to be male. When he removed her vest he didn't think anything of the bindings on her chest assuming they were just a bandaged wound from some time earlier in her fight. The punch Akainu delivered to her through Jinbe hadn't destroyed the bindings only caused there to be a hole where the impact was. When he removed the bandages to get a better look at her injury, he was surprised to find a pair of breasts in place of the male chest he was expecting to see. They weren't extremely large, but they were still very there. Him and his entire crew had stopped and stared. Dumbfounded. Of course their stares weren't meant to be perverted in nature. They were all genuinely shocked. When the information of what lay before them clicked in their heads, some of law's crew mates had to cover their noses because of the blood pouring from them and other's still had a look of pure confusion stuck to their face. Law himself though initially shocked, kept in mind that there were more important things at hand than the gender of the straw hat wearing captain. Like saving his... well.. HER.. life. He had to cover her up with fabric so that her chest wasn't exposed anymore than it already had been to his crew.

He sighed at the memory. He wanted to slap himself. He could feel a deep blush slowly creeping up his face as his thoughts of the young captain before him changed from being shirtless on his operating table to being shirtless and wrapping her arms around his neck and ki...

"Gahh.. What's wrong with me!" Law exclaimed frustrated trying to shake away the not so decent thoughts his mind was creating. He thought he was going crazy. Since when did he ever have fantasies about people. ESPECIALLY about Mugiwara-ya of ALL people!

He rubbed his temple. Why of all people did the rubber idiot laying before him make him feel so strange? Despite what he was feeling emotionally, he knew it was probably a good idea to check on the girls wounds just to insure they didn't reopen at all and weren't infected due to her time spent in the jungle.

This is probably one of the only times in Law's life that he hadn't thought his actions all the way through. Because when he lifted up the girls shirt and started uncovering the bandages around her chest, she stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes.

Law froze his actions immediately. He went stiff. He slowly turned his head to face the now awakened girl staring at him with a confused face that soon turned to an embarrassed red color with her eyes going as wide as dinner plates when she was finally able to process what he appeared to be doing to her. Her face turned from embarrassed to angry in no time flat. Luffy may be innocent and naive, but she wasn't so much of a fool to know that she wasn't supposed to let men see any private areas of her body. Makino made sure the young girl understood that before the she had set out to sea. Making sure that the girl understood that any man who tried to look at her with out her permission was 'bad' by default.

Law quickly threw is hands up in the air and stood up straight looking at the girl laying on the bed who had now sat up straight and was cracking her knuckles. Law knew what he appeared to be doing and he knew that he probably deserved any punishment to come. He usually wasn't scared of anyone, but he had seen just how strong a pissed off Mugiwara-ya could be.

"Traf-guy.. What do you think you were doing just now?" She questioned him. She looked so beyond pissed. His face wouldn't show it, but he was very worried for his well being at the moment.

"Relax Mugiwara-ya, I was just trying to check your injuries. I'm the one who saved your life in the first place after all. I didn't want my expert work to go to waste because you decided to throw a tantrum that could have killed you." he said lowering his hands to place them in his pockets. Although he still held is cool emotionless demeanor on the outside, on the inside he was mentally cursing himself for not thinking his actions all the way through. This predicament was an obvious possibility, one that could have been easily avoided.

"Oh! I guess that's okay then!" The girl chirped.

Law sweat-dropped at the girls sudden change in mood. 'How on earth did she get over that so fast?' The girl stood up and looked him in the eye like she was waiting for something.

They stood there silent for a second. Law would have said something if the weren't for the fact that he was currently for the first time getting a good look at a beautiful set of brown eyes. Her eyes were large and round with long lashes that made them appear more defined. He couldn't look away.

"Uhhh.. Tra-guy?..." Luffy was confused. Wasn't he going to check her wounds? Why was he just staring at her...

Even though she had tried talking to him he still didn't look away from her. It was like he was in some sort of daze.

"TRA-GUY!" Luffy yelled. This action didn't fail in catching Law's attention. He instantly turned red noticing that he had probably been staring at her for almost a minute. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

"You're really weird you know that Tra-guy?" She said crossing her arms sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

'OH GOD.. TOO CUTE.' He thought to him self. He slapped his hand up to his nose in an attempt to hide his nose bleed. 'Damn it! Why is she getting me so flustered!"

"Weren't you going to check my wounds?" She questioned.

Right that is what he was going to do. 'Take a deep breath and relax Law, she's just another patient' he told himself.

"Yes Mugiwara-ya. I got lost in my thoughts for a second. My apologies."

With that Law asked her to pull up her shirt. She did as instructed. He slowly undid the bandages, making sure that he didn't accidentally pull anything too hard and risk reopening the wound. He completely removed the first layer of bandages. Before he removed the rest of the bandages he instructed Luffy to cover herself if she was uncomfortable. To his dismay, she moved her hands down to cover what she didn't want to be seen. He continued to remove the bandages and uncover her chest completely, he could still see the wound in the middle of her chest despite her hands covering her breasts. To his surprise she was healing quite fast and at this rate she would be able to be back to her normal activities in a couple of days.

"Well Mugiwara-ya, everything appears to be healing quite well. It's good the your tantrum from before didn't reopen any wounds. You should be mostly healed in a couple of days, but you will need to rest for about another two weeks if you want to heal completely."

"TWO WEEKS?!, but I want to go see my nakama now!" She said with a whine. Law looked up to her face. She was pouting again. He could feel his heart rate increase and a blush start to crawl up his face. He was getting mad at himself. How could this girl affect him, Trafalgar Law, so easily? Law knew the answer, but it wasn't something he was willing to admit to himself. He WOULDN'T admit it to himself.

'Damn it all' he thought to himself as he looked away from the girls still pouting face.

"There's nothing I can do to speed up the process, Mugiwara-ya. It's you're own fault for being so reckless." Luffy looked down, she knew he was right. She had done this to herself and now she needed to let herself heal.

Law turned away from her to go to a cabinet and got out fresh bandages. He walked back eyeing the young girl in front of him. He knew his statement had struck a cord, but he was only speaking the truth. He went to work reapplying the new bandages to the girls body when a question popped into his mind.

"Say Mugiwara-ya. Why were you hiding the fact that you're female?' Law asked the young girl. He was curious, it's not every day a famous rookie pirate turns out to be a completely different gender than the world previously thought.

"Well I wasn't really trying to hide it, my boobs get in the way of my fighting, so I bind them down and for some reason people seem to just assume I'm a guy because of my short hair and the way I act!" She stated with a huge grin.

Satisfied with her answer he hummed as to inform her he understood.

"Alright Mugiwara-ya. I've finished reapplying your bandages. You can do as you please now, but I would appreciate if you could return my clothes I lent you. Yours have been washed and folded." He said pointing in the direction of the table where her clothes and hat sat in a neat little pile.

"Oh so that's whose clothes I've been wearing! I was wondering who they belong to!" She said with a large grin.

Law only sighed in return. That grin of hers was so cute. He did his best to control the blush he felt starting to form.

"Yes Mugiwara-ya, they are mine. Now change and please leave them on the bed. "

"Okay Tra-guy!"

"It's Trafalgar Law."

Luffy looked at him and tried to repeat what he had just said.

"Traflra... Torao.. Traffy..." Her shoulder slumped and she had a defeated look on her face.

"Can I just call you Traffy? Your name is hard."

Law sighed a bit aggravated that she couldn't even pronounce his name.

"No." He replied.

"You're such a meanie!" She said with a hmmp and turned away her back facing him.

Law was doing his best to not let his resolve be broken. The girl before him was so undeniably cute. He couldn't handle much more of it.

"When you're finished changing you should come ashore, I think I heard they were bringing food for you."

"FOOD!?" She turned around with a huge grin on her face and drool coming out of her mouth.

Law would have been disgusted had it been anyone else. Law replied with a simple nod and then exited the room closing the door behind him to give her some privacy. As he waited outside her room so he could escort her back to the outside of his sub, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering back to the rubber girl. What was it about her that was making him so weird? He had finally come to the conclusion that he possibly liked the straw hatted female. That he possibly liked her a lot.

"What am I getting myself into?" He whispered to himself. She is technically his enemy, a rival pirate. He couldn't let himself feel this way. He had to get away from her as soon as possible. If he stayed there any long there was a strong chance of the emotions he was feeling becoming even stronger. Falling in love with someone, especially an enemy, would not help him in his ambitions.  
That is when he made his decision to set sail as soon as possible. If he ever met the straw hatted captain again, it would be in the New World, and hopefully he will have had a chance to get his emotions under control by then, hopefully they wouldn't be there at all.


	4. Luffy makes a decision?

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out AND that it's fairly short. I was having a hard time writing it and whatnot. I know it's not a good excuse, but oh well. I also had gotten my wisdom teeth removed to to be fair I've been asleep a lot the last week recovering. So yup :) I hope this chapter isn't too boring it might be.. But It is a necessary chapter. The next chapter is post-timeskip. So look forward to it :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

As Luffy and Law made their way up to the shore, Luffy couldn't contain her excitement for the food she'd been told about. She could only hope that there was a lot of meat! She smiled to her self at the thought, raising her hand to her head and touching the straw hat that sat atop it. Law didn't talk at all as they walked through the halls of the submarine. Not that Luffy particularly noticed his silence, all she could think about was the food.

Law on the other hand had much more serious thoughts on his mind than food. Like his decision to leave this island with his crew as soon as Luffy got to shore. He decided this would be the best plan of action to take, considering how he quickly felt himself growing attached to the strange female walking very boisterously beside him. They finally made it to the deck of his submarine where Luffy wasted no time in stretching her arms out to grab the nearest hold she could find, and flinging herself up onto the cove.

Law remained in his place though leaning against the frame of the main door that lead down into his sub. Luffy turned around to look at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"Hey Tra-guy! aren't you coming?!" She shouted.

Law just stared back at her giving a frustrated sigh at his nick-name before answering.

"I'm afraid not Mugiwara-ya. I'm leaving now." He stated looking at the girl. He then turned his attention to Bepo.

"Get any supplies we need packed up. We're heading out now." Law stated.

"Aye Captain!" Bepo replied standing tall as he spoke. He made his way to turn and start giving orders to the other crew mates. But he was soon stopped in his actions because a certain strawhatted captain decided to glop him and start poking him.

"Woah! You're that talking bear from Sabaody!" Luffy shrieked nuzzling her head into Bepo's back, hugging the bear tightly.

"Akk! Captain get her off!" Bepo shrieked running about and flailing his arms.

Law just watched the scene with a frustrated glare.

"Mugiwara-ya." He stated simply with a harsh tone. Law hadn't expected the girl to listen, but was presently surprised when he saw her next actions. The girl turn her gaze to his and looked him in the eye and complied with his unspoken request.

"Haha you're a funny bear!" Luffy said letting her firm grasp of the bear go.

"Sorry!" Bepo said bowing slightly looking at Luffy.

Luffy just stared back at Bepo like he'd grown a second head. Why the heck was he apologizing? oh well it didn't matter to her. She just shrugged and watched as the bear carried on about his business gathering up supplies. It wasn't long before they were packed up and ready to sail away from the island. Luffy couldn't tear her gaze away from Law who was leaning against the edge of the railing watching as his crew prepared to set sail. He turned to her and flashed a grin, that for one reason of another made her heart beat pick up it's pace.

"I'll see you in the new world, Mugiwara-ya." He stated simply before turning and entering his ship without giving Luffy a chance to respond. She watched as the sub retreated underwater and disappeared from sight.

Luffy turned around when she heard a familiar voice.

When her eyes met the gaze of a soaked Rayleigh, her smile lit up her face once again. He was standing there along with Jinbe and a couple of the Kuja Pirates. Had they been there the whole time?

"Rayleigh! Why are you here?!" She said running up to the old man, he was standing by a large plate of food that had appeared seemingly out of now where.

"I've come to talk to you Luffy. I have some suggestions that you might want to take up." He said a small smile gracing his slightly wrinkled face.

"Hmm? like wha?" Luffy said while chewing a piece of meat that she had grabbed from the plate.

Rayleigh stated to explain his plan. Luffy listened intently. At first she was reluctant. She wanted to see her crew again as fast as possible, But when the mention of her recent failures was brought up, she went silent knowing he was right. She had to become stronger. She had to for her Nakama. She couldn't let what happened to Ace happen to them. She WOULDN'T let it happen. She made up her mind to accept Rayleigh's offer. It would be another two years before she saw her nakama. But she would make sure that when she did see them next, she could protect them from anything and any one.

Law smiled to himself. Even though he was in a hurry to get away from the strawhatted moron, he still couldn't help but make that promise to see her in the New World. He just hoped that by the time they meet next, he will have gotten his emotions in check. He would not be like one of those foolish men who get a nosebleed just from looking at women. He refused. That isn't who he was. No one, not even that adorable strawhatted girl would bring him to that. Or... at least he hoped.

It would be two years before anyone heard anything about the Straw Hat Pirates again.


End file.
